The pack
by Teenwolf'sbitch
Summary: This story is about the teen wolf gang after episode 11 season 3, in my version the gang had kill the Darach and on with there lives. Oh and review please.
1. characters

Characters

**Scott Mcall-Male-16**

**Allison Argent- Female-17**

**Kendall Martinez-Female-16**

**Stiles Stilinski- Male-16**

**Lydia Martin- Female-16**

**Derek Hale- Male-20s**

**Peter Hale-Male-30s**

**Cora Hale-Female-17**

**Isaac Lahey- Male-16**

**James Martinez-Male-17**

**Mariana Depucci- Female-20**

**(Alexandra "Alex"- Unborn baby, Mystery)( Never knew who's baby she gonna be)**


	2. chapter 1

*Chapter one *

" You have your books, pens, Notebooks and evrything right?" asked James Martinez.

Kendall Martinez open the car door ready to get out " Yes big brother, and James may I remind you, that I'm 16 years old and I can take care of myself." with that Kendall got out of her older brother's car.

"Beacon Hill High School here I come." she said to her self.

" You know Allison, I would've never thought you were one of those girls?" said Lydia Martin to her best friend Allison.

Allison chuckled " One of what girls?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "You know?"

" I don't, that's why I'm asking?" said Allison.

"Those girls, you know who dates their exes's friend." said Lydia applying lip gloss on her full lips.

" Lydia, don't even bring that up, I'm already feeling gulty as it is."

Allison banged her locker close.

As the girls were talking they didn't noticed the boys(Scott Mcall, Stiles Stilinski, and Isaac Lahey) standing behind them.

" Really Allison, as I already said it's okay, you shouldn't really fel guilty."

Both Allison and Lydia jumpd from startled.

" Umm-" Allison stuttered.

Things then turned akward with silent. The guys were saved by a short, olive skinned girl with curly hair.

"Umm sorry to bother you guys, do any of you know where first period with is?" the girl asked out of breath.

"I do." Scott said quickly, beating Allison who was about to answer the girl.

The guys noticed that Scott had a goofy smile on his face.

"Umm..okay. I'm Kendall and I'm new here." the girl said.

"Welcome to Beacon Hill High School." Scott quickly said again.

The other begin to se the patterns.

Scott Mcall had a crush.

"I-I'm Scott Mcall." Scott then said.

Stiles clearned his throat loudly.

" And oh these are the guys."

Lydia then came in "The guys", she begin, "Have names. I'm Lydia Martin and these are Allison, Stiles and Isaac."

Kendall shyly waved at them.

" And we all have first period with ." Said Allison.

Scott frowned at her.

" Thanks guys." said Kendall.

" First period starts in 5..4..3..2..1.."

BIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

" Now."

Scott got madder when Lydia wrapped her arms around Kendall and they walked to class together.

Scott shooked hsi head, he just got cock blocked.


	3. chapter 2

*Chapter Two *

"Wow, thanks Lydia for showing me around school." said Kendall.

They wer all at lunch.

"Soo umm..Kendall where are you from?" asked Scott.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I'm from New York."

"Ohh cool but, I meant like your-"

"Oh I'm Black, Puerto Rican and Greek."

Kendall wasn't sure about, the Greek part but, she thinks so.

"So..Kendall do you have a boyfriend?" asked Scott,

This time, it was Allison's turn to roll her eyes.

"Nah, Let's just say my Brother is a total overprotective monsters, I've never had a boyfriend."

Third Period was the only period Scott had with Kendall ALONE and he was going to make the best of it. When he got to class he faught a guy for the seat next to Kendall, luckily with his super wolf strenght, he got it.

Kendall akwardly smiled at him.

"Good to see you again Scott." she said.

"You too."

Scott took a couple minutes to breath then finally come out and say it,

" Kendall can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."

"Do you want to be friends?" he asked.

Kendall scoffed. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yes. No..no that's not what I wanted to ask, I wanted to ask you out but, if you don't-"

"Yes" Kendall cuts him off.

"What?" Scott asked disbelief,

"Yes, Scott. I'll go out with you. You seem like a good guy."

"Yes, I am...yeah..crappy place to ask a girl out." Scott joked.

Kendall giggles.

"Okay class,"

Scott and Kendall quickly turned to the teacher.


	4. Chapter 3

* First and final, I don't own teenwolf, I'm just a Wolf-anatic. I don't own the characters, except some original characters.*

Chapter 3

"Stiles, can we please talk about me.?" said Scott frustrated.

"Okay, okay..so what are you and Kendall going to do on your date?" asked Stiles.

Scott thinks for a minute, "Pizza"

Stiles scoffed, "Pizza? Scott what are you 15?"

"Okay, okay what do you suddgest?"  
"Something fun, like-"

"A picnic?" Scott intrrupted Stiles,

"Better than Pizza."

"So it settles, Me and Kendall are going on a picnic." Said Scott more to himself, than Stiles.

"Scott...what about Allison?" asked Stiles, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't bare to look Scott in the eyes.

"Who mentioned Allison?"

"Noone but, Scott didn't you promise that you'll wait for her."  
Scott sucked his teeth then answer, "I can't wait forever. And she's with Isaac now."

"But Scott-"

"Stiles, I thought you'll be happy for me?"

"I am but,-"

"But, nothing."

Scott's phone chimed.

A smiled spread in his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes, already knowing who had texted him.

Stiles quickly texted back.

After Scott had put his phone down, he gave Stiles a smile.

"After your picnic, what your gonna do?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't know?" said Stiles, disbelief.

"Maybe, I can give her a neckless or something?"

" A neckless?, Scott don't you think your kinda moving a little forward?"

Scott scoffed, "Why I'm I asking you, what do you know?"

" Your asking me, Because I have a girlfriend and you DON'T."

"I don't have girlfriend...Yet."


	5. Chapter 4

* First and final, I don't own teenwolf, I'm just a Wolf-anatic. I don't own the characters, except some original characters.*

Chapter 4

Lydia Martin, Allison Argent and new comer Kendall Martinez were in the girl's locker room changing, they just had P.E.

" So, Kendall I heard you got a date with Scott?" asked Allison, putting on a shirt.

"Wow! News travels fast and Yes I do have a date with Scott. Plus, he's a cutie."

Lydia started laughing out of the blue,

Kendall gave her a "what the heck?" look.

"I know, I dated him." said Allison, a little aggressive.

"Ohh Allison, I'm sorry, I didn't know..I'll call the date off?"

" Noo..no don't do that, you don't have to do that"

"So, what happened?" asked Kendall fixing her hair.

"We broke up. Family reasons."

"Yes, it was." said Lydia.

Allison gave Lydia a look then, turn to Kendall,

"So, what are you guys doing?"

Kendall smiled a dimple smile, " We're going on a picnic."

A jealous rage ran over Allison.

"When is this d-date?" asked Allison.

"Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5

* First and final, I don't own teenwolf, I'm just a Wolf-anatic. I don't own the characters, except some original characters.*

Chapter 5

/ The Date/

The next day, Kendall nervously dressed up for her date with Scott.

A beautiful Short, yellow sundress and black flats.

(Dress on Model.)

Kendall didn't bother putting on make up, after all she was the daughter of the most beautiful woman in the world.

A couple knocks on the door made Kendall jumped.

"Kendall, honey can we talk?"

"Just a minute dad."

Kendall quickly ran to the door and open it,

Lucas Martinez was a handsome man with deep dimples, olive skin and green eyes.

Lucas gave his a dughter a hug.

"Dad, it's just a 's not like were about to get married?" said Kendall, when they pulled from the hug,.

" I know honey." said Lucas sitting down on Kendall's bed, "But, it's just that, it's your first date and all."

"Yeah." said Kendall.

"Sky Mcall right?"

Kendall laughed, "No dad, it's Scott Mcall."

"Whatever, so what are you guys going to do?"

"We're going on a picnic." Said Kendall smiling, "I'm just glad were not going to get Pizza, guys these days are soooo lazy dad."

Lucas and Kendall bursted out laughing.

After the minute of laughter, it was quiet for a while, then the door bell ringed.

Saved by the bell,

"Oh god dad, it's Scott." said Kendall panicking.

"It's okay honey, I'll go open the door." Said Lucas then he left the room.

Kendall quickly went to grab her purse, as she was grabbing it, she saw it,

The most BEAUTIFUL Charm bracelet. It had 2 little red hearts.

Kendall quickly grabbed the bracelet then ran downstairs.

When she got there Scott and Lucas was standing akwardly by the door waiting for her.

Kendall noticed Scott had a picnic basket,

"Umm dad did you put this on my amoir?" asked Kendall showing her dad the bracelet.

"No"

"Oh"

it was quiet then Kendall quickly said, "Okay Scott let's go."

"Umm honey aren't you gonna put something on top of that?"

said her dad, meaning the sundress Kendall was wearing, she was kinda showing a little cleavage.

"Dad?" Kendall sighs.

"Sorry for been a little-"

"Bye dad" Kendall said interrupted him.

" Bye honey."

'Bye " said Scott.

Scott quickly pulled Kendall outsite when he only got an evil eyes from .


End file.
